Project Aurous
by ReiXAsuka
Summary: When a new project causes a new set of clone Commando's to be born, they don't fail to rile up the others and the Jedi commanding the clones on top of that. (Contains some very random moments and some OOC stuff... Also a few OC's.) Enjoy the randomness that is my mid and the Star Wars universe! Rating for future chapters. Romance will happen... At somepoint. Will contain Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Right, to start off, I'd like to say that I haven't done anything in a long time in terms of writing as I've been busy studying and doing work. I ended up going without a computer for a long time. Anyway! This story was part of a reletively big group talk I was in a few weeks ago, and I thought I'd try my best at coming up with a pretty decent story to go with it. I'll try to set the ground work for it first, my English still isn't too good, but I'm trying... As always, try and enjoy. If you did enjoy, or didn't, leave something telling me what you hated or liked.

-Rei.

Many of the Jedi masters that were aware of the cloning program were mixed about it, but then, a second program was started, out of sight of both the Jedi and Sith who were watching, a program that would try and replicate other beings in the galaxy. The program had been dubbed 'Project: Aurous', by those working on it and the goal of this project, was to bring a team of clones into the world that did not have to abide by the various orders that were drilled into the others. The Clones of this project were trained to be a Commando team, and formed close bonds with each other.

The Commando team was dubbed 'Zeta team' and it's members were Valk, The Leader, cloned using a female bounty hunter, never seen out of her signature commando armor and rarely removed her helmet which sported an Orange hand print. Blitz, The Demolitions expert, who followed the same cloning path as other clones, but was removed from the usual training. Has, the sniper of the team, cloned using a bounty hunter known for long range takedowns. The Final member of the team, Mag, was the teams communications and hacking expert, cloned using the DNA of an unknown bounty hunter who showed great skills in getting in and out of places unseen.

Zeta as a team had never gotten along with the other Commandos, but formed many bonds with other clone troopers, for their unique take on things and being able to add a new perspective. Despite being a team, they often split up and took seperate missions, even if it was strange, they almost always found tand heir way back to each other. The Commando's also had a few secrets that they weren't allowed to share, but they were very important as to what the commando's role were.

A loud bang would be heard on the republic cruiser that had fallen silent, soon followed by various shouts of pain, and these shouts found their way into a Jedi Padawan's room, causing them to stir. The room belonged to Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, while most would have ignored the banging or rushed to see what was going on, The togruta yawned as she rubbed her eyes a little, letting out a heavy sigh as she heard the bang. "I thought it was meant to be quiet down this end..." Ahsoka slowly pushed herself off the bed that was so familiar to her now, the door of her room sliding up with a 'hiss', taking a left as the sounds of the shouting slowly got louder. "Who... Even is working down here..."

Ahsoka muttered out a few things along her walk, but noticed that she'd been going towards the engine room, shaking her head as she listned closely at the door, the shouting now to be made out clear as she did. 'Stupid box! Who even leaves a box of pipes laying around like this! IT HURTS!' were the usual things that were said, piquing her curiousity as the voice sounded like a female, shaking her head a little as the door slowly opened up with a hiss, revealing a Clone commando behind it, who quickly jumped to attention as they noticed the young Jedi standing in the doorway, saluting as they saw them. Ahsoka looked at the cloen closely, the armor not giving her any hints, almost as pristine as other 'shiny' clones, save the the strange orange hand print on the helmet.

"Trooper. What's going on in here. Why did I hear a female voice..." Ahsoka asked, having been kept out of the loop like most others about the 'new' project that had been used, and was lucky to be one of the few to even encounter the Clone of that project.

The Commando stayed silent for a while, before sighing and speaking. "That. Would be me sir." The commando stood there, one arm behind her back as she spoke. "It would seem I chose the wrong cruiser to assign myself to." a small chuckle escaped the clone.

The words that came from the supposed commando in front of her, only caused Ahsoka to become confused with the situation, but also extremely worried that this had happened. "What do you mean. You're not a clone, what are you doing here!" Ahsoka reached for one of her lightsabers, igniting it as the Commando backed up slightly, hitting against a small rail.

"Sir! I have to request that you not point the saber at me, it is a strange scene. A clone commando, who turns out to be female... and is in the engine room... I get how it could be bad!" The commando waved her hand a bit as she let out a sigh. "I'm a member of commando team Zeta. The admiral of this ship can confirm this! I requested his permission to come aboard!" The Commando decided not to name drop, but it was actually the Jedi in command of her team that had gotten her assigned there.

Ahsoka looked at the Commando who's armor was being lit up by the saber she was holding, it did look like a perfect imitation, but it bugged her it was so shiny, Ahsoka tapped her communicator, which soon came up with the image of Admiral Yularen, who turned his head a little. "Yes general Tano?" the words came a little surprised, but still in his composed way, he stood waiting for the question of the young padawan.

Ahsoka waited a few moments as the blue light from the hologram lit up her face and the surrounding room, looking at the commando for a few moments before speaking. "Yes Admiral, I've found a commando in the engine room... But, they claim you know all about it. Including the fact... They are a female..." Ahsoka still struggled with the idea, feeling it was all a trick.

Ahsoka's mind would soon settle as she heard the Admiral speak again, this time with less surprise in his voice. "Yes. Clone Commando unit Zeta, you are speaking to the leader who goes by Valk. The other three members are currently serving on seperate ships." Ahsoka let out a sigh.

"Why are they female?" Ashoka said, dubious of the commando standing across the room from her, who had now sat down at the engine room console, facing the young padawan as she remained standing up on her communicator.

Valk smiled under her helmet before responding in place of Yularen. "Allow me. We were part of a special batch based off other bounty hunters. Each of us is a different clone and we were an experiment, obviously not a successful one as we're the only ones." She'd chuckle a bit. "Don't worry sir. While I'm on the ship, I'm under the command of you and General Skywalker. Unless you'd like to question me further?"

If Ahsoka didn't know better, she could have sworn that the clone just made some kind of suggestion towards her, but she shook her head before the commando continued again. "And for the record, I've been under the orders of Jedi Master Bry to serve on this ship while she is at the Jedi temple tending to important matters and will join us when we arrive at Geonosis..." Valk shrugged as she dropped the name of the Jedi master who had assigned her to the ship now, deciding it'd be fun to see how the others on the ship reacted.

Yularen coughed to get the attention of the two. "Yes, that is all the information we have on them. I will inform you when we arrive at Geonosis..." The Admiral would disappear from the Communicator, leaving the room in relative darkness as Valk stood up and walked past the young Padawan.

She laid a hand on the girls shoulder as she did. "Nice to be serving with you sir. I'll try my best to keep out of the way."

"Oh you better not get any bright idea's about all this." Ahsoka frowned as Valk walked away with a small wave. "I do not like her. Not one bit..." Ahsoka crossed her arms and remained in the engine room for a while, before shaking her head and walking around the ship, deciding to try and find Captain Rex, to see what he knows.

At the Jedi Temple

A meeting had been called for Jedi Masters to assmble who were currently in the temple, those in attending were Master Windu, Shaak'ti, Aayla Secura, Luminara Undili, Kit Fisto and Bry. They all sat in silence for a few moments, before Master Windu decided to speak. "Master Bry. We'd like to discuss your recent behaviour." This raised a few heads in hushed whispers.

Master Bry stood up and walked to the center of the room, taking her hood down and revealing a pale human face, with soft features and short brown hair, coupled with a pair of emerald green eyes. "Masters." She'd bow a little, standing calmly as the various masters whispered around her.

Windu silenced everything with a small raise of his hand, staring intently at Bry as he did. "We are aware of your... growing attachments with Master Shaak'ti and Master Secura. We see that you are always moving towards them, and acting in... less than acceptable ways."

Bry chuckled a little as she heard what they said, finding it rather amusing when they talked about such things, as this was the third time that she had been in trouble for the same thing. "I have always been close to them. We are good friends and I was happy to see them return safely."

"You practically pounced on Master Shaak'ti as she entered the temple." Windu closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Now, we have had this conversation before Master Windu. We have used the force and haven't been able to sense an attachment on more then just a friend level." Kit Fisto chimed in, wearing his signature smile and nodding his head.

"What Master Bry does when I return from missions is a little unsettling, but I did train her. Perhaps it could be some way of admitting she is glad I returned safely as her former teacher?" Shaak'ti spoke up, Aayla shaking her head a bit, but still not speaking.

"See. It's harmless. I just like seeing my friend return from missions safely." She'd smile a bit befor Windu let out a heavy sigh, dismissing Bry but keeping the others behind. Bry bowed as she left the room, grinning as she did and smiling as she ran into Master Kenobi on her walk.

"This is a dangerous thing Bry. Do not let your friendship with Masters Shaak'ti and Secura develop. Barriers are needed." he'd say, in his usual compassion filled voice, Bry just smiled at Obi-Wan and giggled a bit.

"Obi-Wan. You worry too much. I know what barriers to put in place and what ones to avoid. Do not worry about me. I must be off, I am going to meet Skywalker and Ashoka on Geonosis." She'd quickly run off, leaving Obi-wan to sigh.

"She... Is walking a very fine line with this attitude. I hope that it does not develop, for all the masters." He'd let out a heavy sigh and return to his duties, he had just returned from a battle, and now was off to report to another.

'... Do I really know where to cut myself off...' Were the words that graced Bry's mind before her ship took off into hyperspace.

Ending Author Note: Okay, so. Not the best and most likely horrible in terms of grammar and layout. However! I did enjoy writing it. So, little bit of help for this:

Master 'Bry' is based off one of my friends... All her little actions included. She's a weird one. Great person though. She'll be a major character unlike the other 3 commando's who will pop up. She has a thing for both Twi'leks and Togruta so we can all guess where that's going.

Valk is a strange one, who is going to develop a lot in the next chapter, however, the original concept for her character was done by my friend... (I promise, wasn't Bry) but I'll be taking her in my own direction after.

Leave a review if you liked or hated it! Next chapter soon! -Rei


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was still quiet, that is until the Admiral's voice rang over the speakers. "Arriving at Geonosis in five minutes." The announcement managed to rile up almost every soul on the ship, the halls soon filled with activity with clone troopers running up and down the halls to get prepared, while it wasn't a major mission, they still had to expect anything.

Captain Rex let out a groan as he walked to the bridge, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed behind Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. "Sir. We are here on a scouting mission... I have to question the presence of the Commando that has been seen..."

The mention of the commando instantly turned Ahsoka's 'good morning' into a terrible one, she couldn't place her finger on it, but that commando irked her to the extreme. "Something wrong Snips?" Anakin 'chimed' in, quickly breaking Ahsoka's train of thought as she shook her head.

"No Skyguy. Not really.." Ahsoka decided it was just the fact they appeared so suddenly which put her off... She'd shake her head a little, but she'd soon feel a familiar 'annoyed' feeling come into her mind as she heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"General Skywalker, General Tano. Captain." Valk smiled under her helmet as she saluted them on the bridge. "So nice of you to join us." She'd look at the Padawan's expression and shook her head a little at it. "For a Jedi, you're very easy to read General Tano, you dislike me." Before Ahsoka had a chance to continue on what she was saying, Valk quickly cut off both Rex and Anakin. "Don't. Say anything please. I'm to brief you three on this under orders of my commander."

Anakin stayed quiet for now, the commando obviously on his nerves aleady as Rex just stood, helmet under his arm. Ahsoka was struggling not to throw the commando into an escape pod and just launch it. "This recon mission is going to take us into a previously secret Separatist base. A small team is going to be sent in to destroy it, that team will consist of my Commander, General Skywalker and Ahsoka. We will also be requiring the assistance of Captain Rex and two more troopers, of his choice."

She'd take a small break, making sure they all understood before she continued on. "So, this is the plan. We are going to infiltrate through a series of connecting Geononsian tunnels... We expect a little resistance and that's why we're going with a small team,so we can cover more ground with less chance of being seen. Ready up." She'd walk past the three, who stood there in various expressions.

"She... Is a character.. That's for sure." Anakin would mutter out, laughing a bit. "Seems a bit... Uptight."

"I don't like her master..." Ahsoka frowned a bit while Rex rubbed the beck of his neck, trying to come up with an answer himself.

"She's unique for sure sir. I'm not sure about this plan, but she's in charge." Rex sighed abit as he spoke.

"Skyguy... We're not really going through with this are we?" Ahsoka questioned, hoping it was going to get overruled.

"Sorry Snips. She's in charge..." The response her master gave her, made Ahsoka almost scream internally but she kept a calm face on as she nodded her head, walking off down the hall.

"They're going to get along fine..." Anakin chuckled before dismissing Rex and heading to the hanger bay, shaking his head.

Valk looked at the transport that would be taking the team down to Geonosis, shaking her head a little. "Now... This is the place to be..." She'd look over her blaster, checking the various attachments to make sure they are all clean and able to work. "It'll be good to see Bry again... Always sending me messages instead of directly." She'd shake her head.

"You refer to a Jedi Master so calmly? Just who are you..." Ahsoka had seemingly managed to sneak up on the commando, and having managed to beat Anakin there, wanting to speak to the commando a bit more about how calm she was about things. "You act like you're friends..."

Valk continued to clean her weapon as she heard the voice of the young togruta padawan behind her. "Even if we were friends, what would it matter Ahsoka? It's similar with Rex and Skywalker. Just I'm on a name basis with Bry, I've served under her for a long time, well, I've been with her almost since we first came out of those tubes..." She'd laugh a bit, looking at Ahsoka for a few moments before speaking. "You don't like me, I get that. You find me very strange, maybe stuck up... Who knows, it's not important to me what you think of me. Just make sure you follow the plan." Valk then sat on the edge of the transport, looking at the Jedi padawan.

"Hmph. I don't trust the plan. Seems too straight forward... Though, Anakin usually has a plan involving blowing up something..."

"Skywalker has a lot of stories like that surrounding him. Not who I'd choose to follow, despite the results..."

"You say that, despite all the stories that surround the one who you follow, almost getting removed from the council and the Jedi order because of her actions towards other members of the council?"

"And yet she remains there. You'll get a good chance to meet her for yourself in about twenty minutes." Valk chuckled a bit, standing up in the transport ship, standing up as Ahsoka climbed in. "Hopefully they won't be too long."

Ahsoka had to admit, the commando was a new kind of attitude, but it still irritated her, Skyguy was okay, but this girl... was not okay to her. "You really are a bit strange for a commando..."

Valk chuckled and cut the conversation there, waiting quietly until the rest of the 'team' arrived, Rex climbing in with two troopers, Anakin getting in as well. "So, you two have some catching up?" Anakin chuckled a bit as he spoke. "Lets get going!"

The others in the transport would chuckle, the transport taking off and beginning the trip down to Geonosis, everyone being quiet as the ship began it's descent.

On Geonosis

The transport would slow down as it landed in a small outpost, Anakin letting out a small groan as the doors slid open, stepping out of the transport. "Those trips... Always get me." He'd let out a rather heavy sigh as the rest followed him out, watching as a second transport would be landing not too far behind the team.

Valk looked at the transport and began to walk over to it, Ahsoka and Anakin looking at each other. "So. We get to meet the great Jedi master Bry huh Skyguy?"

"It would seem so Snips. The one who's always in trouble."

The clones would remain quiet as the transport doors slid open and Bry stepped out, dropping to the floor with a soft thud. "Valk, how's my favourite commando?"

Valk chuckled a bit. "Just fine. How did the... Important matter go at the temple?"

"Oh. Same old, it's the third time but they can't find a reason to get me off the council because Shaak'ti always keeps pulling me out of the fire..." She'd laugh a bit as she looked over at Anakin and Ahsoka, walking over as she did. "So, you are the ones I hear so much about out here. Pleased to meet you, I'm Jedi master Bry, but I just go by Bry. Formalities are overrated."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the 'Jedi Master' in front of them, a little surprised at the woman. "I see where Valk gets her attitude from now. Nice to meet you Bry, I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Sni- Ahsoka, my padawan." Ahsoka glared at Anakin, for almost tripping on her name. "And this is Captain Rex... He'll be coming with us on the mission. Mind telling us what this mission is really about? It's not just a base that we missed, or we'd send in a team of commando's or something."

Bry chuckled a little and shrugged. "I guess it's no point keeping it a secret. Walk with me everyone." She'd begin walking, dusting off her robe a little as Ahsoka, Valk and Anakin followed, Rex and the two troopers staying a small distance behind them. "Real reason? We had reports of a certain general of the army here. We plan to take him out, and we're only using a small team to avoid detection through most of the facility..."

"Then why do we have clones with us?" Ahsoka chimed in, unsure of what they were doing with clones, including the commando if they were about to go chase a general, who was obviously some kind of sith or something, given they had sent three Jedi to deal with them.

"You'll find out shortly young one... Even if you are adorable, I can't let that slip." Bry chuckled a bit. "We'll be making our way there now... We're a very short distance away from the base anyway. Captain Rex, you and your clones will follow behind in twenty minutes. Allow us to get the ground work in place."

Rex nodded his head. "Yes sir." he'd stop the two clones and they'd go to make their own preparations.

"How come the commando is staying with us master Bry?" Ahsoka asked, tilting her head a little.

"Because she's the one who knows this base inside and out. Lets go moving." She'd chuckle and smile.

Anakin and Ahsoka shrugged as they followed the Jedi Master, and the commando.

Some time later, the four of them ended up inside of the base, Valk leading the three jedi through a series of shafts and eventually allowing the four of them to drop into an empty room, thankfully no droids were patrolling through there. "So. Now we split up... You three get to go search one section of the base, while I set the explosives..." Valk chuckled a bit. "I've sent a map layout to you, make good use of it and I flagged potential high activity areas. Stay safe." Before any of the Jedi could react to what Valk had said, she was already making her way down a hall.

"Well. She's a strange commando Master Bry..." Ahsoka commented before the three started to make their way down another hallway.

"Strange, but she's one of the best I've seen... The other clones will be waiting for us by the time this place goes sky-high, all part of a plan... one I've got no say in." She'd laugh a bit. "She came up with the entire thing, now lets get going." Bry began to run, keeping quiet as she did, the others following her as Ahsoka shook her head.

While the Jedi were busy on her little runaround she had sent them on, Valk had been making her way towards the command center of the base, intending on taking out the target herself. "Lets hope I can finish this quickly..." She'd mutter out as she dropped down from a vent into the command center, various droids around her turning their attention to her as a all too familiar cough echoed in the room. "Well. Isn't this a sight, almost as if you were expecting me... Magnaguards and everything." Valk chuckled a bit as she quickly blasted a few of the B1 battle droids in the room.

General Grevious coughed a few times as he turned around, narrowing his eyes as he saw the commando stood there, who dropped her gun to the side. "You..." He'd say in his usual raspy voice, coughing a bit more as he did. "Came to die. Foolish clone." Grevious motioned to his guards, who began to spin their electrostaffs as they advanced on the commando.

"Hm. I guess it's that time of the day." Valk chuckled as she reached into her back pack, pulling what resembled a lightsaber from it, the lightsaber igniting with a yellow glow. "Lets go." As she spoke, the magnaguards suddenly charged her, the staffs making a cracking sound as they tried to strike the commando, the staffs being deflected with the lightsaber as she danced around between the two guards, deflecting and parrying the blows as she did before eventually finding an opening and driving the lightsaber into one of the guards, the droid dropping to the floor as she quickly retreated, deflecting more blows from the remaining droid.

"I see you slacked on their programming." She'd laugh a bit as she continued to dodge and and weave through electrostaff attacks, hearing the crackling pass by her head as she did, before eventually finding and opening to soon silence the last remaining magnaguards. "Well...That played out better then last time." She'd turn to see Grevious dropping his robe, taking his selection of Lightsabers, his arms separating as he ignited all four of his lightsabers.

"Oh.." Valk muttered as Grevious advanced on her, his top two arms beginning to rotate as he closed the distance between the two, Valk studying closely, not being able to see away around this, as she deflected one of the blows and quickly slid to the side, getting more distance, the door suddenly opening and Bry rushing in, quickly pushing Grevious away from Valk, Bry igniting her own lightsaber, a silver blade forming.

"Grevious. I believe I told you last time, stop assaulting my commando will you." She'd spin the blade around as Grevious growled at her, attempting to strike at her as she jumped over the blows from Grevious' sabers, striking out with her own attack as Valk attempted to join in the attack, Grevious managed to hold them both at bay with his attacks, his four lightsabers spinning to counter their attacks. The fight would continue as Grevious soon started to push the two towards the door, by turning up the amount of attacks he used, the two of them constantly backing up and deflecting blows where they could.

The door behind them would open as the fight progressed into a narrow hallway, in which Grevious continued to spin his sabers around, attempting to strike the two when they had no room to move, but they continued backing up and deflecting blows as the sabers of varying colours clashed against each other, sparks hitting the walls and small pieces of metal falling onto the three fighters. The sounds of the fight would continue until they came into a wide circular room, almost akin to an arena. "He's certainly found of spinning those blades about huh." Valk chuckled a bit, panting as she tried to keep up with the cyborg and Bry in the fight.

"You sound tired, and here I thought you were meant to be able to keep up wtih Jedi with that little project." Bry laughed a bit as she quickly deflected one of GRevious' blows and used the chance to cut off one of his hands and force push him back, Valk panting a bit as she took out a second lightsaber, passing it to Bry who smiled as she took it, igniting it as it glowed blue. "Alright general. Time to give up. You're wasting all our valuable time..." Bry said as she raised her lightsabers up, spinning them both around.

The general laughed and coughed a bit. "Hah... Goodbye Jedi." As he said this, he quickly opened up a door, running into it as it closed behind him, the sounds of a ship soon following as Bry let out a heavy sigh as she put the two lightsabers away.

"Maybe next time let me go first yeah Valk?" Bry shook her head a bit as she dusted off her robe.

"Oh come on, you got to spend extra time with a togruta. You can't be too mad at me. Just looking out for you..." Valk laughed a bit as she dusted off her armour, frowning under her helmet as she noticed her once 'shiny' armour had now been stained with a scorch mark from the lightsaber fight. "I'm not going to be able to clean that off..."

Bry laughed at the commando, whom she considered a friend more then anything. "You know I'm not allowed to stay around them too long, this'll be an interesting story to tell once we get out of here.."

"What, how you fought Grevious with a commando at your side? Yep. I'd say." Valk smiled under her helmet as she put away her lightsaber and made her way into the command center once more, starting to type away at a computer. "Well, we got some information here... I hope Mag can make sense of this." She'd make a heavy sigh as she finished typing something in, and picking up her discarded blaster.

"Skywalker and Ahsoka are waiting for us at the exit... We set the explosives..." They'd shrug a bit and begin to make their way to the hanger, the alarm still off as they did. "Oh yeah, we made an extra stop and turned off all the alarms for you, those vents had alarms in them, but we thought we'd let you think you did it all." Bry laughed a bit as they both started running.

"I'll get you back one day..." Valk took in the various destroyed droids as they made their way, Bry always had a way with droids she thought, mocking Anakin a bit as she did. The two eventually found the hanger and rushed in, quickly climbing aboard the waiting transport ship that the others had been asked to fetch on time. "Well. That was an exciting run, too bad it didn't go all to plan."

Ahsoka had her arms crossed as the transport quickly flew out of the hanger, Bry reaching over and patting her on the head a bit. "Uhh Master Bry... What are you doing?"

"Just something to pass the time." She'd let out a small hiss as she felt Ahsoka slap the hand away, chuckling a bit. "Okay. Won't do that again."

Valk sighed. "She does that a lot... My advice? Just elbow her." Valk soon gently elbowed Bry in the side, who let out a small groan. "See. Works a charm." This managed to make Ahsoka smile a bit as Anakin still remained quiet, trying to judge Bry a bit.

After a rather uneventful trip back to the base, Bry quickly said goodbye to the others as she returned to her own ship, leaving Ahsoka, Anakin and Valk to finish the last parts of a report off. "She really is a strange one..." Ahsoka had been quiet until that point, Valk chuckling a little.

"That she is... We best complete this report..." Valk sighed a bit as she sat down on the transport ship that was now taking the three remaining back to their own ship. "Can't believe he got away..." Valk continued writing up a report, Ahsoka and Anakin looking at each other, slightly concerned now.

The journey back was in silence, eventually Anakin looked at the two of them. "Right you two, finish up the report and get that arm seen too soldier." He'd walk off, Ahsoka sighing as she was again stuck with the commando, deciding to make a little small talk this time though.

"So... How'd you get that mark? Looks like a saber strike.." She'd look at the commando's arm.

"Had a run in with General Grevious. Bry came to the rescue as I was trying to get information from one of the panels." She'd groan a bit as she adjusted her arm a bit.

"Wait. You were fighting him with her or something?"

"I'm not about to run away from that. She needed the help anyway..." Valk shrugged. "I was more a distraction anyway..." she'd chuckle a bit as they made their way to the medbay on the ship, Valk setting herself down on a chair. "It's not too much of a deal..."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "A lightsaber strike shouldn't be so easily shrugged off you know... I feel like there's something you're not telling me..."

Valk shrugged as she shifted about a bit. "Why's that..."

Ahsoka laughed a bit as she reached behind her and pulled out Valk's lightsaber. "For once. A normal commando doesn't have a lightsaber... And two, they usually don't act as... strange as you do..."

Valk laughed a bit. "Maybe I can explain it... When you decide to be a bit nicer, and don't always frown at me..." Ahsoka threw the lightsaber back to Valk who caught it. "Part of a special project... They wanted to make expendable Jedi basically... But lets just say, it didn't work out... As very few subjects got out of it with the desired results... And now that I've told you that... You owe me a few things... One, don't tell anyone and two? dinner."

Ahsoka looked at the commando, a little surprised... and shocked. "Wait. What. Dinner?" Ahsoka clicked at the final moment, and could have sworn she felt the commando smiling under that helmet.

Bry, she let out a small sigh as she picked up her communicator. "Master Shaak'Ti. I'm on my way... Don't you worry..." She looked at a small image she kept of the togruta jedi master. "Maybe I can get you to see this another way..." Bry sighed as she sat down on the bed that belonged to her, entering meditation as she waited to return to the jedi temple.

A/N: Okay! Done... This took a lot longer then I thought it would, but I kept getting distracted with another project, not a writing one. Sooo more has been revealed about each character and what I plan to do with them in the future. Valk's lightsaber and why she uses it to such a degree will be explained soon. Bry on the other hand, if someone can guess what plans are for her, I'll give out free cookies of your choice if you get it right.

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this all over the place chapter, with most likely horrible writing... and phrasing... and grammar... But if you enjoyed, or if you hated, drop a review saying what you liked or hated! Both are appreciated~

-Rei


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka had spent a long time sitting in her room, looking at her two lightsabers, trying to come to terms with a clone commando having one. "She's obviously a lot more involved then I thought... If she has a lightsaber... What if she's some sort of imposter and collects them..." She'd groan as she fell back onto her bed with a small huff. "But that makes no sense... As Master Bry would have been able to sense a change in a commando serving under her like this..." Ahsoka let out one last sigh as she let one of her arms cover up both of her eyes, draping it over them. "This is so confusing..." Ahsoka's thoughts were soon interupted by the door to her room opening, and swiftly closing, causing Ahsoka to sit up quickly, seeing the commando walking in and standing over her. It was a sight that caused Ahsoka both a little bit of hope and a bit more confusion. "Now, it's rude to enter a room without knocking." Ahsoka mused a little with the clone.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not have anyone questioning why I was outside your room." Valk shrugged a bit, acting as if it were all perfectly normal as she put a tray of food down. "Not exactly sure what it is. I said dinner, so only fair I get it." She sat herself down on a chair in the room. "Now.. I already know what you want to know... Everything about me..." Ahsoka went to speak, but found herself being silenced as one of Valk's hands covered her mouth. "Don't speak until I've finished. I know I'm stepping on some boundries here, but just sit and listen. Under the rules of you don't tell anyone, not even Skywalker or Kenobi."

Ahsoka just nodded her head, a bit annoyed at how the clone was acting around her, despite how she felt about the clone, she knew it was the only way she'd get the information she wanted. Valk looked at the jedi before pulling her hand away and starting to speak. "I'm from something called project Aurous. We were a special batch of clone commando's who were each cloned from a different bounty hunter. We do not know exactly who we were cloned from, or why... We just know we have all inherited their abilities for the most part... Like Mag is one of the best hackers around." She took a few moments and took out the lightsaber, staring at it for a few moments before continuing. "I am not quite sure why I'm able to wield a lightsaber like I can, Bry found out about the project and took my team under her command to keep us safe and kept us seperated so that we could influence battles everywhere... And we all are capable of battling with lightsabers... So we're great for being used against any suspected magnaguards and the like..." She'd sigh. "We're not so great against actual sith... For the reasons that we're not that force sensitive..."

Ahsoka found it hard to accept that such clones were actually made for such reasons. "Wait... So you were made to be lightsaber wielding clones as an experiment?"

Valk nodded her head. "Pretty much... It did come at a cost of us... Of us being the only kinds in our batch, we obviously failed as the project was scrapped after we were sent out on deployment. So, we're the only clones that ever made it out of the project... now you know the general stuff about us."

Ahsoka had listened in for the entire 'story', but it didnt' answer all of her questions as she'd been taking small bites of whatever mush Valk had gotten from the mess hall. "... Okay... that explains some of you... But what about how you came to be almost an apprentice to Master Bry... She obviously holds you like that.." Ahsoka made a rather 'brave' assumption of the two, Valk chuckling a bit in response.

"that is a fair question... Bry ended up investigating the facility without them knowing and discovered the plans... She asked that she be given direct command of the team... They accepted and she trained all of us further in the combat skills needed. I guess she keeps me close because I am the leader of the commando team and assume I was trained further... I have no idea as to why she took me to fight Grevious though... she is a strange jedi... Many secrets with her... And how her actions with other council members hasn't gotten her exiled is beyond me..."

Ahsoka had a small curiousty about the master now, shifting about a bit. "And just what actions are those?"

"Since you're being so respectful, I'll tell you. Bry has attachments to both Twi'leks and Togruta... But Aayla and Shaak'ti always protect her in those instances that the council have a meeting about her. They act as if it's normal for her as they were once child hood friends... Though, it's a bit deeper then that." Valk adjusted herself a little, crossing her arms. "Remember. Not allowed to say anything... I wouldn't want to threaten anything, but just please... be respectful."

Ahsoka wasn't surprised really, there were many stories like that surrounding master Bry and the fact they had just been confirmed by one of her 'loyal' soldiers, was a bit shocking to her... A Jedi master who had attachments and was allowed to continue, was a strange situation. "So... Emotion drives her at some points?"

"That could be said for her... It hasn't influenced her in the fight against the dark side... It has only bolstered her against it. She doesn't let hate, fear or anything take control of her actions... Just her care for others." Valk let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't talk so much about her... But she has been there for a long time. She also has a rather unique lightsaber blade in the form of her silver one.."

"A Silver Lightsaber? Aren't those very rare..." Ahsoka said, unsure of the 'topic' on that type.

"Could be said, but she just likes the color from what she's told me..." Valk chuckled.

The two of them would continue to talk, going back and forth on topics, Valk getting some insight on Ahsoka and Anakin as they chatted about the various subjects that came up, no-one really paying attention as they walked past the padawans room. After a few hours of going back and forth, Ahsoka finally decided to end the visit.

"Well, I've got to go help Skyguy out... You're not so bad Valk... Hopefully you'll be able to help us out a bit more." Ahsoka waved as she left her room, leaving the clone commando in there.

Valk sighed a bit as she looked up at the door after Ahsoka had left. "Damn it Bry... Just why am I getting forced into this..." She'd mutter out before getting up to head to the hanger, wanting to clean her attachments and make sure the LAAT up and running.

_

Bry had let out a heavy sigh as she settled herself in her bed, settling her mind and body after the msision that she had taken part on. "I really hope this plan plays out correctly... Getting pretty close to being exiled I think... Only so much we can do to prevent that... For now at least."

As Bry finished speaking, another voice 'chimed' in from no-where and slowly apprached the single light source in the room from one of the corners. "Come on now Bry, not all of us can openly follow the path just yet..." Bry turned on her bed to look at the 'intruder', smiling as she noticed the face of Shaak'ti standing before her.

"Now, now Shaak'ti. Shouldn't you be at the temple?" Bry chuckled a bit as Shaak'ti sat herself down on the bed.

"I said I was going to check up on a medical station, which you so happened to stop at... So, I took a ride." Shaak'ti smiled, Bry had been a slightly bad influence on her, but Shaak'ti knew the path that Bry followed was the correct one after much deep thought.

"Yeah. I hope we can keep it hidden long enough for the others to slowly come around to this way of thinking... My lightsaber is symbolic of the way I follow, but thankfully just saying I like the colour is enough..." She'd chuckle as she felt Shaak'ti's arms wrap around her waist and her head rest on her should.

"The way of the gray seems to be the way forward... If we sit idly by, the Jedi will lead it into a peaceful future, but it'll become complacent and slowly fall into ruin... And the dark side... they are fueled by the... bad emotions... and will just continue for more power... While we now follow the path inbetween those paths..." Shaak'ti hummed a bit. "You do need to hold back a little, if you get exiled, it may get revealed too soon... It's bad enough you somehow managed to get ahold of holocrons that held the code of the gray..."

"Many suspect I am a gray jedi, but what they don't know... is that I uphold the gray jedi code over their own code. I can recite both versions of it... The first one that would become the basis of the code 'There must be both dark and light. I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order. I am a wielder of the flame; a champion of balance. I am a guardian of life. I am a Gray Jedi."

Shaak'Ti listened to the code that Bry recited, before cutting in with the 'new' code. " Flowing through all, there is balance, There is no peace without a passion to create, There is no passion without peace to guide, Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act, Power blinds without the serenity to see, There is freedom in life, There is purpose in death, The Force is all things and I am the Force."

Both Bry and Shaak'ti sat in silence for a while, before Bry decided to calm her feelings for a bit, twisting about in Shaak'ti's arms, smiling a bit. "Never thought I'd see the great master Shaak'ti getting attached to me~"

Shaak'ti giggled a bit. "And I never thought I'd be getting attached to someone who could be mistaken for a ghost."

"Ow. Low blow..." Bry giggled a bit after feigning hurt, soon pressing her lips against Shaak'ti's and stealing a kiss from the togruta jedi master, both of them falling down onto the bed from their sitting positions as they gently embraced each other as Bry pulled away. "Feels nice to be able to do this..." Shaak'ti smiled as Bry reached up and gently began to play with the togruta's lekku. "Hehe... I love these..."

Shaak'ti would be blushing at this action, closing her eyes as she allowed Bry to do this. "Oh, I know... Going to need to find a way to put a lid on this little obsession of yours."

they'd both giggle for a bit as they waited to arrive back at the Jedi temple, distancing themselves a reasonable amount before they arrived, heading towards the council room to debrief the council on each of their missions.

A/N: Okay! So this took a lot longer then it should have, for lackluster results but I can assure you I have good reasons! So put the pitchforks, lightsabers, blasers and whatever else you may be arming yourselves with down.

The past weeks I've been ill, had to write a 10K word essay and I've had to travel a lot as I've been getting better, so I haven't had time to really write this up. This was done in the space of a couple of hours I had free. So I'll make sure the next chapter is more fun! This chapter was mainly focused on getting the 'setting' of the characters correct and showing how much of an AU it is and how the characters are. If anyone guessed Bry was Gray... You may collect your cookies from the nearest local store. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter as a filler... I'm working on a second project at the same time so it's even slower, but I'll balance them out.

Leave any sort of review you want, tell me what you like, hate or leave me tips on how to improve my english! I always have my flame shield prepared so have at it! As always, i hope you enjoyed. - Rei.


End file.
